narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tailed Beast Control
Throughout the series, several shinobi — jinchūriki or not — have demonstrated the ability to gain control of one or more of the tailed beasts. The cause and effect of this control varies between those capable of doing so. The only shinobi who have achieved complete control over tailed beasts are Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Killer B, Hashirama Senju, Yagura, Obito Uchiha, and Madara Uchiha. Jinchūriki The jinchūriki have the potential to control their tailed beasts' power, but require intense training and sheer willpower in order to properly wield it. According to Gerotora, whenever the jinchūriki draws out a certain amount of the tailed beasts' chakra, the beasts' very own psyche will fuse along with it, which usually involves an inner struggle between them as the jinchūriki goes deeper into their tailed beasts' forms. If a jinchūriki were to completely give into its influence, the seal will break and the tailed beast will be released.Naruto chapter 490, pages 10-12 For the jinchūriki to have complete control, they must find something to fill in the void of loneliness within their hearts to give them strength.Naruto chapter 542, pages 3-4 While some jinchūriki, such as Gaara, Yugito Nii, and Utakata (in the anime), had shown to use their tailed beasts' power to a certain degree, to the point of even fully transforming into them,Naruto chapter 313, pages 7-11''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 151 their control over it was lacking compared to Yagura, Killer B, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha's skill, as they became the only known jinchūriki to have complete control.Naruto chapter 458, page 3''Naruto'' chapter 571''Naruto'' chapter 645''Naruto'' chapter 633 Once the jinchūriki are on good terms with their tailed beasts, they can act as partners in battle. This advantage allows the jinchūriki to counteract genjutsu without requiring another person to be present, as the tailed beasts can disturb their jinchūriki's chakra flow to break the genjutsu.Naruto chapter 413, page 14 They can also transform into their tailed beasts without losing control and are able use to their considerable abilities to the fullest extent. However, to achieve the full transformation, the tailed beasts and their jinchūriki must come to an agreement about trading certain amounts of their own chakra, otherwise, if the jinchūriki has complete control over the chakra but does not have the tailed beasts' own cooperation, the transformation will result in failure, and the tailed beasts will then gradually consume their jinchūriki's own chakra whenever they use the tailed beasts' chakra, which can kill the jinchūriki.Naruto chapter 519, pages 8-11 In addition of having a trusting relationship with one another, the jinchūriki can permit the tailed beast to switch control of their body at will, allowing the tailed beast to act and speak through them.Naruto chapter 519, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 594, page 5 Obito's new form.png|Obito's transformation. Madara Jinchuriki.png|Madara's transformation. In the case of the Ten-Tails, it varies from person to person. The beast itself will wrestle with its host in an attempt to take over their body by destroying their mind, as witnessed by Obito who had to overcome this near-crippling mental battle to attain complete control of the beast. Once control is attained, their appearance changes drastically: in Madara's case, gains a chakra-based mantle which has six magatama around the collar and a unique seal on the back. In Obito's case, the mantle was a part of his skin, which was covered in scales and gave him a more savage appearance. Along with this, nine orbs float behind them and they are able to manifest a khakkhara as well. In the event the Jinchuriki is a Mangekyo Sharingan user, becoming the Shinju's jinchuriki also strips them of their Mangekyo Sharingain abilities. Non-Jinchūriki Hashirama Senju could completely control the tailed beasts by forcibly suppressing their chakra with his Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands,Naruto chapter 297, page 9 which utilises the power of his Wood Release kekkei genkai. He was even noted to have had several of the tailed beasts under his control at one point in time.Naruto chapter 404, page 14 Yamato would later also acquire this power due to his genetic alteration, however, by his own admission, he isn't able to use it to its fullest extent. Both Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha were able to use Hashirama's DNA that was integrated into them to exert control over the Ten-Tails during the Fourth Shinobi World War, by using roots generated from their bodies to connect themselves to the beast.Naruto chapter 613, pages 7-8 However the connection, as stated by Madara, was not perfect.Naruto chapter 613, pages 10-11 The Sharingan has been noted to wield the power to control over the tailed beasts. This ability was first displayed by Madara and Obito, who can fully control Kurama.Naruto chapter 501, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 568, page 8 Sasuke Uchiha at first also used his Sharingan to suppress a small amount of Kurama's chakra within Naruto's subconscious.Naruto chapter 309, pages 4-6 When Obito learned of Danzō Shimura's use of both Wood Release and Sharingan, he speculated that Danzō intended to control Kurama.Naruto chapter 478, page 15 The Rinnegan also has the ability to subjugate the tailed beasts by using its Outer Path ability. This was displayed by Obito when he gained the Rinnegan, and used the combination of chakra chains and chakra receivers to bind the tailed beasts into their reincarnated jinchūriki as well as manipulating their transformations.Naruto chapter 567, page 7''Naruto'' chapter 570, page 5 In the anime, Yūkimaru was able to partially control Isobu, the former tailed beast of Yagura.Naruto: Shippūden episode 92 Another anime-only character was able to help Naruto regain control of himself after the latter had been subjugated by the Nine-Tails.Naruto: Shippūden episode 295 Trivia * In Naruto 6: Road to Ninja, a jinchūriki can also have full control over their tailed beast if they share their tailed beast's feelings. This is shown when Menma shared the Black Nine-Tails' feelings of hatred and therefore became much more powerful with full control over it. See Also * Tailed Beast Skill * Jinchūriki Forms * Nine-Tails Chakra Mode References Category:Tailed beasts es:Control de Bestia con Cola